Matching Making Goes Wrong
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: Thanks to Centipede letting Butterfly teach Scarlett things she is best at, Butterfly teachers Scarlett about love and match making a couple if they show feelings for each other. Scarlett takes it too seriously though and tries to match make Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug (Is it me or am I starting to ship them? Not sure honestly.). Things go wrong by the way Scarlett did it.


_**Starring: Centipede, Miss Spider, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Earthworm, Butterfly and Scarlett (Butterfly and Scarlett are my OCs, the only ones I own)**_

_**Description: Thanks to Centipede letting Butterfly teach Scarlett things she is **__**best **__**at, Butterfly teachers Scarlett about love and match making a couple if they show feelings for each other. Scarlett takes it too seriously though and tries to match make Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug (Is it me or am I starting to ship them? Not sure honestly.). Things go wrong by the way Scarlett did it.**_

_**Oh and I'm starting to call my OC Butterfly instead, just a change in my OC. This is the fanfic when I start to do that.**_

Centipede has been hoping for Scarlett to learn more stuff herself. Centipede decides to go to Butterfly, who's upstairs, for help on that since she is pretty good at teaching others things.

"Butterfly, do you think you can maybe teach stuff you know to Scarlett?" Centipede asked her.

Butterfly smiles. "Sure. But, what is it that you want me to teach her?"

"Umm... the things that you're best at." Centipede suggested.

"All the things I'm like an expert on?"

"Exactly!" Centipede smiles.

"Are you sure?" Butterfly asked. "You don't want me to teach her something specific?"

"No need!" Centipede said. "I want Scarlett to learn about new stuff lately since she's so smart now and learning from who's the best at something can help her maybe."

"Well one of the things I'm good at is about romance.." Butterfly said. "How about that? I'm just not sure if-"

Centipede decides to just let her. "Yeah! Do that! Teach her!"

Butterfly sighs. "Okay, I will."

She thinks to herself as she goes downstairs now. "Ohh, me teaching about romance.. I have a bad feeling about this. I've bee told I'm too much of a match maker.. but that's what Centipede wants me to do, so fine."

Butterfly finds Scarlett downstairs, sitting on a couch all bored.

"Hi sweetie," Butterfly said as she sat next to her.

Scarlett looks up at her and smiles at her. "Hi, auntie!"

Butterfly giggles. "That's so cute.."

Butterfly then decides to tell Scarlett about romance. "So Scarlett, want me to teach you something I'm an expert at?"

Scarlett nods. "Sure. I like learning new things."

Butterfly tells her about romance, but does overdoes about what she knows. First she tells about how she can tell when two souls are in love. Then she tells about how to match them up together on a date, or by saying that they like or love each other.

"I did that with your parents a lot.." Butterfly giggles, "Before you were born. Before they got married and all. It was a pretty fun thing to do, sweetie."

Scarlett smiles now. "Yeah, it seems to be.."

Later on in the day Scarlett goes to the kitchen, where Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug were just talking. Scarlett remembered what Butterfly said.. one of the things that Butterfly said about how to tell when two souls are in love is by them acting kind around each other and spending time together. Scarlett saw that a lot in Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug. It made Scarlett wonder.

"Maybe Auntie Butterfly would like it if I set them up together.." Scarlett giggles.

Scarlett decided to leave the kitchen to think of something. She remembered that Butterfly said that once she gave Centipede a love potion for Miss Spider, which meant she had accessories on how to use for making others fall in love with each other.

Butterfly did go out with Centipede and Miss Spider for the day and would be back soon. Scarlett saw that Butterfly's door was open upstairs and decides to walk in.

Scarlett looks around and smiles. "Big room she has.. well I gotta see if she has love potions!"

After a while of searching around, something caught Scarlett's eyes. There was something that seemed to be a love potion, on top of a desk. Butterfly said to Scarlett earlier that it was a bottle with clear liquid.

Scarlett picks it up to borrow it. "I will return it soon!"

Scarlett goes downstairs and while Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug were in the living room now, along with Earthworm, Scarlett goes into the kitchen and pours some of the liquid in glasses, making them look as if it was just water.

"Perfection!" she thought to herself. She then goes to the living room and then walks up to Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug.

"Hi guys, I got these for you." Scarlett handed them the glasses.

"Thank you dearie!" Mrs. Ladybug smiled at her and took one.

"Yes, thank you dear child." Mr. Grasshopper took the other one.

"Hey, you didn't get me one?!" Earthworm asked now.

"Sorry Earthworm." Scarlett said. "I will in a sec-"

And before she knew it, Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug drank out of the glasses and since they were the first who saw each other, it made them fall in love. Scarlett wasn't sure if it was real love since they were from love potions, but she knew that the potions worked for sure.

Suddenly Centipede, Miss Spider and Butterfly all walks in from being out for the day.

"Hey everyone!" Centipede yelled out.

"Quiet, Centipede!" Mr. Grasshopper said, then looks at Mrs. Ladybug with a smile. "Don't you see I'm in love?"

Centipede was shocked, and so were Miss Spider and Butterfly. They didn't see that coming.

"Since when?!" Centipede blurted out.

"And I am too, dearies." Mrs. Ladybug smiles back at Mr. Grasshopper.

"How are we finding out about this just now?!" Centipede yells out.

"Centipede, that was finding out about love much slower than you and Miss Spider." Butterfly giggles.

Centipede blushes and glares at her. "Hey!"

Scarlett walks up to them. "Auntie Butterfly, you did tell me about the love potion."

Butterfly gasped. "You used it on them sweetie?"

"I had the feeling they were in love since you told me that two souls in love would spend time with each other a lot and all."

Centipede glares at Butterfly. "Oh great! You taught her about you match makin' skills!"

"You told me to teach her everything I was best at!" Butterfly snapped at him back.

Centipede was shocked now. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Excuse me?! Are you accusin' me of this?!"

Butterfly rolls her eyes. "Well it's the truth Centipede!"

They were arguing until Earthworm runs up to them "Okay! It's both your faults! Now fix this!"

Butterfly then goes to get the potion that undoes the love potion and gave them to Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug, saying it was a drink for each of them.

"Just some water, drink up!" Butterfly said.

After they drank them up, they got back to normal and wondered what was wrong. Butterfly then tells them everything.

"You did this?" both of them asked, starting to blush.

"Yeah but because I taught Scarlett about match making." Butterfly sighed. "Didn't know this would happen."

"Sorry guys.." Scarlett frowned.

Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug smiles at her. "It's okay."

"Wonder if they really are in love.." Centipede said.

"That's something I'd like to know myself." Butterfly said. "Are they?"

Both of them blushed at the thought of that. "No!"

So things were back to normal, but now Scarlett is a match maker, thanks to Butterfly. But it could be used as good, because it finds out if others love each other.


End file.
